bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 10: Found and Meeting Snowflake
Chapter 10: Found and Meeting Snowflake For the rest of the night, Marshall cried, while Ryder, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, and Rubble tried their best to comfort the sad Dalmatian. Soon, it was time for bed. Everyone slept inside The Lookout in case Marshall needed some comfort during the night. Meanwhile, after running for what felt like an hour, Snowflake finally found The Lookout. She saw the dog houses and checked them, but all of them were empty. 'Maybe the pups are sleeping inside the building,' Snowflake thought to herself. she then walked up to the sliding doors of The Lookout, put the teddy bear on the ground, and gently knocked on the glass. "Hello? Anybody home?" Snowflake asked while she knocked on the glass. After several minutes of knocking, she saw one of the pups stir in their sleep, and she stopped knocking. Marshall was having a hard time sleeping due to loosing his teddy bear. Suddenly, he heard knocking on The Lookout's glass doors. Marshall tried to put his paws over his ears to make the sound go away, but it didn't work. Eventually, he decided to see what was going on. Marshall slowly got up and walked over to The Lookout glass doors. He then quietly opened the doors, walked outside, closed the doors and turned around. "Hello? Can I help you?" Marshall asked the husky who was in front of him. "Actually, I was wondering if I could help you? Is this yours?" Snowflake replied as she pushed the brown teddy bear forward with her snout. Marshall gasped when he saw his teddy bear. "My teddy bear!" Marshall exclaimed with delight as he hugged it in his paws. Once he stopped hugging the stuffed animal, Marshall looked at the husky pup. "Thank you so much! How did you find it?" Marshall asked, his tail wagging like there was no tomorrow. "I saw the stuffed teddy bear's arm stuck in a ribbon on a present that you put into the toys bin. You must have left it there by accident," Snowflake explained. Marshall smiled. "It's okay. Thank you for returning my teddy bear. My name is Marshall, what's your name?" Marshall replied kindly. "Nice to meet you Marshall. My name is Snowflake," the husky pup responded back. The two pups hugged each other and then separated before smiling at each other. "Your welcome, Marshall. I'm glad you got your teddy bear back. Well, I better get going!" Snowflake said before she turned around and started walking away. Suddenly, Marshall got an idea. He ran after Snowflake, and stopped in front of the husky pup. "Wait! Snowflake, where are you going?" Marshall asked curiously. "I'm going back to my neighborhood. I accidentally drove in Mr. Porter's van. That's how I got here," Snowflake explained. This surprised Marshall. "Your neighborhood? What do mean?" Marshall asked, feeling concerned. "I live in a neighborhood where people accept me. I mean, I don't have an owner, but I have people who like me," Snowflake replied. Now Marshall was very concerned. "You mean you live on your own in a neighborhood where people take care of you?" Marshall asked carefully, not wanting to upset his new friend. "Yes, Marshall. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home," Snowflake said as she continued walking. Marshall was in shock; his friend lived on her own in a neighborhood where people looked after her, but she still had to defend for herself? Marshall had to do something. Without thinking, he quickly ran over and stopped in front of Snowflake, blocking her path. "No! Snowflake, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that! In fact, for returning my teddy bear, I am going to offer you a place to stay. I want you to sleep in The Lookout tonight," Marshall exclaimed seriously. "Marshall, you don't have to do that. I'm fine," Snowflake replied, blushing a little at the offer. "Snowflake, I'm serious. It's the least I could do. You helped me get my teddy bear back, now I'm going to help you. Please, I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind," Marshall said, repeating the offer. Snowflake realized that Marshall really wanted to help her out. Besides, it wouldn't hurt just to try. Snowflake smiled. "Thank you, Marshall. I accept your offer," Snowflake replied before the two pups headed back to The Lookout. Marshall let Snowflake inside the building, grabbed his teddy bear, closed the glass doors, and let her sleep next to him on his bag. "Goodnight Snowflake," Marshall whispered. "Goodnight Marshall. Thank you," Snowflake whispered in reply. Next Chapter: Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 11: New Pup and Snowflake's Story